jynxkizsfandomcom-20200214-history
5e Race: Faerie
If you ever misplace a small object, sometimes it isn't your fault. Some Faeries can be mischievious with objects you leave laying around. Faeries are little people that are both humanoids and fey. They come in various shapes and sizes, but are generally 1 foot in height. Although you are likely never to actually see one since they like to stay hidden or invisible. Faerie Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Strenth score decreases by 2. Your Dexterity score increases by 2. Your Dexterity score may be raised up to 24 through the Ability Score Increase class feature. Age. Faeries are immortal. Alignment. Faeries tend to be neutral good or chaotic neutral. Size. Faeries are about 1 foot tall and weigh about 10 pounds. Your size is Tiny, and you may only use Tiny weapons. Your Tiny size may give advantage on stealth checks based on DM discretion. Speed. Your base walking speed is 10 feet. Feeble. You make Strenth checks with disadvantage. Your carrying capacity is half that of a Medium sized creature. Humanoid Fey Ancestry. You are considered both Humanoid and Fey. You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Elvish, and Sylvan. Subrace Two main subraces of faeries exist: Pixies and Sprites. Choose one of these subraces. Pixie Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. Speed. Your gain a fly speed of 30 feet. Pixie Dust. You may use pixie dust as an arcane focus. You produce a trail of Pixie Dust when you fly around. Only a Pixie can properly utilize the full potential of Pixie Dust. Innate Spellcasting. You gain the druidcraft and dancing lights cantrips. Once per day, you may cast Sleep as a 1st-level spell. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Sprite Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. Speed. Your gain a fly speed of 40 feet. Heart Sight. You gain advantage on Wisdom ability checks with a creature when you touch it. Poison Brewer. You gain proficiency with the Poisoner's kit. You can easily make various forms of sleep poison with abundant ingredients. The sleep poison requires the target to make a Constitution save vs DC 11 or fall asleep for 1 minute. Martial Training. You are proficient with all Tiny weapons. 'New Feats' Faerie Invisibility Prerequisite: Faerie As an Action, the Faerie can magically turn invisible until it attacks or casts a spell, or until its concentration ends (as if concentrating on a spell). Any equipment the faerie wears or carries is invisible with it. Superior Faerie Invisibility Prerequisite: Faerie Invisibility As an Action, the faerie magically can turn invisible until its concentration ends (as if concentrating on a spell). The Faerie must take a long rest before using it again. Any equipment the faerie wears or carries is invisible with it. Magic Resistance Prerequisite: Faerie The Faerie has advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. Pixie Magic Prerequisite: Faerie (Pixie) Choose two of the following spells: confusion, detect good and evil, detect thoughts, dispel magic, entangle, fly, phantasmal force. You may cast your chosen spells at their lowest level once per day. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. If you are a spell caster, you may add your chosen spells to your list of spells known, to your spell book, or to your formula book (if an alchemist), in place of being able to cast them once per day. You may take this feat more than once. If you do, you may choose two additional spells from the list. Category:Homebrew Category:5e D&D Category:Races